Melancholic
by Fudanshi-Chan
Summary: Tweek and Craig have been friends forever that is until Craig suddenly left the gang for Wendy Testaburger. And now he's in his junior year, having to deal with drama, heartbreak, and conflicting feelings. This was definitely not his idea of a calm high school experience... Rated M for swears and possible sexual themes. (Style and other ships in there too)
1. Unexpected

It was a cool winter morning, even more annoying for the boy asleep in bed cuddling with his blankets and anything that exuded heat. It was his least favorite time of year because this was of course when the underwear gnomes would grow even braver and steal his underwear. Of course it was crazy, that much he knew, but he seen them damn it! His parents just smiled at him and handed him coffee whenever he got too crazy with his conspiracies and such. Regardless, he sneezed and immediately twitched afterwards, a habit that was almost gone save for a few here and there. He climbed out of the bed and wrapped himself with the thickest blanket he could find.

"It's so cold…" He mumbled to himself.

Tweek was already in his junior year of high school, it didn't exactly look like it unfortunately he looked more along the lines of a pre-pubescent girl. He was slender and short, but despite his lack of control over his emotions he was fairly good at keeping secrets, well his own anyways. His friends always treated him like something they had to protect and although it was flattering, it was also really annoying. His feminine voice and figure didn't seem to help his case much though.

Pushing back his annoyances he got dressed in his black graphic t-shirt that read: FML his shakiness somewhat went away but not completely, which showed in his difficulty in pulling his blue sweatpants up, he quickly put on his plain black sneakers once he heard the beep of his parent's car. With a sigh he grabbed his oversized coat and backpack and ran out the door of his house. He was greeted with a painstakingly annoying smile from his mother. _Great, she's driving me..._ He thought with disappointment. The drive to school was fairly short and silent, after reaching his school she didn't give him so much as of an 'I love you'. Not that he expected it or anything, when his father died she became more distant and nearly threw herself into work, sometimes forgetting to feed him. He managed though, he'd go over Clyde's or Token's to bum off of them or something.

This brought him to the situation at hand: Craig. He was the douche that ditched the gang that he practically created, to go out with the chick Wendy Testaburger, who happened to be going out with the jock Stan Marsh. Going behind her boyfriend's back just to get laid, it never made much sense to Tweek, and she was on the fast lane. If she stayed with Stan she could have a pro football player as a husband, and she was the second smartest kid, behind Kyle Brovlowski anyway.

He made his way up the stairs of the school, keeping his head down and suppressing all of the anxiety which came with his school day. His stomach grumbled and he realized that he hadn't eaten this morning; he shrugged and began to walk to his locker while thinking of ways to avoid everybody. Without warning, he ran into a tall wall of flesh, he mumbled an apology and looked up at the person he had bumped into: Craig Tucker.

Of course it wouldn't have bothered him much if it were anyone except from Craig; he was violent and would hit anyone that so much as looked at him in the wrong way. The whole hallway seemed to go on a standstill, all waiting for Craig's next move. Tweek winced a bit as Craig raised his arm to hit him, but he seemed to have registered the small hamster-like boy and recognized the face. He lowered his hand, looked back at Tweek once more then began to walk away; everyone cleared a path for the tall icy male, all held incredulous stares as they gathered what happened. Before Tweek could react he was grabbed by a large hand and spun around to face his best friends Clyde and Token, they had disbelieving faces as well.

"Holy shit dude, how'd you manage get Tucker off of ya?" That was Clyde he looked awe-struck and utterly amazed.

"I thought for sure he would hit you," Token added with a hint of amazement as well.

"I-I don't know…I guess he was t-tired…" Tweek replied sheepishly, his face turning red at the questions and praises by his friends. "I didn't really d-do anything..."

The both of them exchanged looks before nodding at each other, giving an 'I thought so' glance to each other. Tweek was annoyed by the silent exchange between them but the brushed it off.

"You'll understand when you're older Tweek, don't worry about it." Clyde gave a smile at him, and then dragged the both of them along. "C'mon! I wanna get this dumb school day over with!"

Tweek spoke up in protest but was immediately shoved into the one of the only classes he had with Craig: _Biology_.


	2. The Good Ol' Days

Class went by unexpectedly slow for Tweek as he transitioned between paying attention to the lesson to drifting off into an unexplainable dream-like state. The teacher droned on and on about the cell cycle and all that crap, he couldn't be any less interested in this to be completely honest. Sure, after Mr. Garrison was practically thrown out of teaching elementary school it was a shock, but a greater shock was that he was actually teaching them. He seemed to know a lot about biology and he wondered why the 'genius' would hide something this interesting up his sleeve. But Tweek didn't care, he was finished with taking notes for this class, he could ask Kevin for it or something.

"-eek, Tweek…Tweek!" Mr. Garrison seemed to yell.

Tweek squeaked as he heard his name called by the teacher, he whipped his head around from staring out the window to see a frowning Mr. Garrison standing over him, arms crossed. He didn't look the slightest bit amused and seeing as 94 percent of the class was partnered up and staring at him, he could pretty much deduce what was going down.

It was something he never predicted would happen today: _**Partners**_.

He hated working with people who weren't Clyde or Token and none of these people, as a matter of fact, were them at all. With a prolonged sigh Tweek slowly nodded, as Mr. Garrison cleared his throat and continued with listing the partners for the next long-ass project, Tweek was as underwhelmed as most of the kids in here. And the last names seemed to hit him like a pick-up truck:

"…and last but not least is, Tweek Tweak and Craig Tucker…alright now the information to the project is on the paper I handed ou-" Mr. Garrison's voice was interrupted by Tweek's internal screaming and near panic attack as he recalled what the therapist told him: 'When things go south breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth.' He did it religiously for the remainder of the period as he thought up random ideas to get him out of working with Craig.

 _ **Craig.**_

Oh god, the pressure was _definitely_ getting to him.

* * *

Nothing was going to calm his nerves not even the large hands on his right shoulder. Wait, that's strange; Clyde and Token don't have hands as large as this. For a few moments Tweek merely sat there before instinctively swatting the hand away, then jumping about five feet away from the huge person that was standing behind him. In the confusion he tripped over his chair but regained his composure after seeing the confused look in Craig's eyes, however it was barely readable, to anyone except for Tweek that is. He's spent nearly all his life plastered to Tucker, and it would've taken a miracle to even entertain the idea of them going somewhere without one another. But that was then and this is now and now, Tweek wanted nothing to do with the tall expressionless teen despite them being lab partners. Of course, the reason Tweek wanted nothing to do with him was understandable but, it was something deeper than that which brought him to the situation at hand.

"L-Listen, I know you don't want t-to work with me so I'll just make this e-easy…you can make the poster and I'll do the r-rest. It's easy, right?" Tweek's stutter only came up when he was bombarded or anxious; he was currently both of those.

"As easy as that sounds, I don't exactly want the fate of my grade to be decided by some effeminate, short spaz…" Craig's expressionless face then held a sneer as he spoke to the frightened boy. "'Sides, I haven't talked to you in a while, Teabag."

 _God, how I didn't miss this thickheaded sarcastic asshat_ …

Sitting in his bedroom was usually the peak of Tweek's days, with his large teddy bear his father got for him on his 11th birthday to help deal with the anxiety. It would always help him when the pressure got too much to deal with, and now squeezing it wasn't helping it one bit. _**He**_ was there and it was definitely not calming despite the enlarged bear that was almost his size, and he was staring at him. Well not directly, but he was indeed staring at the bear, with a hint of confusion.

"Soooo…why exactly do you have a giant fluff ball, that's almost as big as you? And why did you bring it to my house?" He asked then looked down at the laptop he brought over from his house, and continued on the presentation for the project.

"Why does it matter? I don't see you working on the research paper, now do I?" Tweek retorted with a grumble while typing on his laptop, which rested on his crossed thighs, while he leaned back against the bear. His discomfort was apparent on his face, and the way his body was positioned was really a factor in that. But he closed the laptop with a hard slam to look directly at him, a scowl on his face. "And just because we're stuck on this project together, does _**not**_ mean that we're going back to our 'boyfriend' façade that started when we were like what, nine? My point is, don't talk to me and you can go back to your life of debauchery and lust… Mr. Tucker."

He ended his spiel with a forced smile, followed by him opening the laptop once more to continue typing on it. He was interrupted by a hand yanking the laptop from his hands, and an icy stare that could pierce the soul and scare just about anyone in the school, that is except for Tweek, who reached for the laptop before getting it taken away from him once more. For the first time since he befriended the guy, he seen a mixture of hurt and anger in his usual emotionless face.

"I never once asked to start being like we were before and, maybe it wouldn't hurt to at least _**try**_ to be a little nice to me. I know you Tweek, you're not like this."

"The fuck do you mean 'I know you'? You didn't try to know me for years, Craig, so just…AGH!"

Tweek twitched a bit and snatched his laptop and bear, before looking back to him with conflicting emotions and left with a huff, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Tweek, come on you promised you would watch the stars with me today…" A much younger Craig shook Tweek awake, who was crumpled on the floor sleeping soundly.

"Craig…? Can't we do it tomorrow?" He wiped his eyes sleepily and looked up at his determined friend, who looked pretty pissed. He thought of his options and took a deep sigh, it's not like he wasn't used to being dragged into things with Craig anyway. "Fine, but next sleepover we have we'll be drinking coffee and sleeping...Okay?"

Craig pouted a bit, but nodded at his friend who crawled up next to him to watch the stars. They climbed out of the window and sat on the roof, staring wide-eyed at the event that was unfolding before them. The same exact time the aurora borealis wisped around the starry sky, a meteor shower was taking place, taking the breath from the young boys underneath. Craig intertwined his hand with his best friend's who looked over with a confused face.

"Craig…?" That was all he managed to say before being kissed on the cheek, by a very serious-looking Craig.

"No homo or anything, but I want to stay together forever Tweek…" The most amount of emotion Tweek could ever see in Craig's face usually was when he was playing with stripe, but now was different. It was almost like he was…vulnerable. With a soft giggle, Tweek nodded and squeezed his hand tighter and looked up at the sky. He shut his eyes super tight and made a wish, whispering it underneath his breath.

 _I wish that Craig and I would stay together forever._

* * *

 ** _Hey guys, this story is my first Fanfiction so don't judge me too hard... ;w;_** ** _But...anyway, if you didn't check my profile I'm going to be updating this story every week, unless something happens._** ** _But yeah...look forward to updates every Sunday. Next chapter will probably be more butthurt Tweek and flashbacks... ;P_**


	3. Together Forever

Together forever? What a joke, this all was a joke; he hated having to wake up in the morning with that kind of dream lingering in the back of his brain. Of fucking course it had to be a dream of Craig, he was annoying as he was displeasing…but also amazing… and cute. _He's not any of this, Tweek, you're imagining it all… it's probably just in your head._ These thoughts weren't soothing him, not one bit. He glanced over at the digital alarm clock in his room which was the only light in the eerily silent and dark room of his. It read 5:46, which was pretty good considering he was supposed to wake up at six thirty, but he ended up getting up regardless. Despite his usual philosophy of 'every minute counts' when it comes to sleep with him, he couldn't bring himself sleep. Hell, even his sleeping pills wouldn't let him get to sleep like he wanted to right now. He looked into the mirror of his bathroom when he first walked into their, he locked it behind himself and looked closely at the mirror and noticed the normal bags under his eyes were darker, and much more noticeable. He looked like a zombie, and not the cool science fiction kind, it was more along the lines of a zombie from those crappy teen movies. _Without the attractiveness…_

He sighed and began his daily chore to brush his hair, which was easier said than done. His hair was soft and all, but the thickness always caused it to get tangled really easily, which was why he used to cut it until he got into his sophomore year. He finished up in the bathroom and crept back into his room to get dressed. He slipped on some skinny black jeans and an oversized t-shirt he got from his dad that said Metallica, a band his dad used to listen to as a teen but now, Tweek wears it because it made him feel closer to his father. He looked out the window to check and see how the weather would be like today. It was drizzling lightly and he released a breath of relief; snow at South Park was treated like it was the plague because when it snowed, it would be almost like a white blanket going over the town twice and the temperature would drop below freezing. He yawned and looked at the time: 6:33, he tilted his head in confusion; he hadn't known he took this long in the mornings. School started at seven thirty and it took about fifteen minutes by foot to get there. He decided to start walking at seven fifteen; he walked into the kitchen, yawning again, and then making himself a cup of coffee. He smiled into the mug, even sipping it slow in the beginning before gulping the whole thing down.

As time passed, Tweek found himself watching the news, which mostly covered stupid shit; he flipped the channel to something more appropriate. Animal planet was Tweek's least favorite channel because he was deathly afraid of animals, it was a fear that developed but he wasn't exactly sure when. He watched the documentary about the elusive hamster that were a small prey animal, he watched with curiosity when they explained that when you woke up a sleeping hamster they would be grumpy; he chuckled at the thought of a grumpy hamster. He learned that they pulled all-nighters, made squeaking noises when they were upset, and loved making themselves disappear. They were just like him, minus the fur and the squeaking but he then thought that maybe that was the reason Craig used to hang out with him. Stripe was a hamster; he acted like a hamster, maybe he wanted to play with a hamster even when he wasn't home! He scowled at the thought and looked at the time: 7:25.

 _SHIT._

He hurried to gather his stuff and pulled on his oversized jacket, slung his backpack on, and pulled the hood over his head, then bolted out the door and jogged to school for a little. It's been about two weeks since they were assigned the project and the two of them were basically finished with it, aside from the team evaluation and team conclusion. It was due next week, but he knew he was procrastinating since every time Craig would suggest they meet up he'd deny him and come up with some lame-ass excuse like how his dog died. Truth be told, he wasn't allowed to have a pet, let alone a dog. With a sigh he sneezed as the cold air bit at whatever skin he left uncovered, the rain stopped for the most part, save a few droplets here and there. Once at school, he walked in through the front door and was greeted by the never ending swarm of hormones and sexual confusion. He sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and he sighed again when he opened his locker. He was interrupted again mid-sigh, and turned to see that it was Clyde, thank goodness.

"You okay, Teacup? You've been sighing like a girl who's in love…" He said with a smirk on his face. "Is that the case for you?"

"WHAT?! NO! Why can't I just sigh… it's a free country douche bag." He grumbled in response, before getting his chin pulled up by Clyde who observed it closely. His face went bright red when he shoved his hand away, spouting inaudible curse words. Something that he might have forgot in these past weeks: He had a major crush on Clyde since like freshmen year or something. It's obviously been unrequited, which was okay for Tweek because he could see him every day and could call him his best friend. If he found out the whole school would know and would start calling him a fag again, he didn't realize he was gay until after the whole Creek thing in elementary school which lasted for about three years. It was still painful though, seeing him with other people made him want to kill them and keep Clyde to himself but, he wasn't going to be selfish. Clyde tilted his head innocently as he towered over his friend and ruffled his hair a bit, smiling in the process.

"You can talk to me about anything Teacup, I'm your best friend and I'd never judge you, dude."

 _Easy for you to say, you're not the one crushing on their best friend…_

He wanted to say that so badly, but he didn't because not only would it be awkward, but would also result in what was said previously. Instead he just smiled and thanked Clyde for his help and went to his class, he figured he would just catch Token later because he needed to get away from there. He sat in his chair, and class finally started, which was his cue to snooze.

* * *

"TWEEK! Over here, come over to me!" Clyde shouted waving his small arms around at the smaller Tweek.

"No, come over to me Tweek." Token said calmly trying to grasp Tweek's attention

They were playing Tweek's least favorite game: Capture the Tweek. It was mostly a contest to see who Tweek liked the most that week; it was usually played on a Saturday.

Child Tweek didn't know what this game was, or even the point of it but he was told to just go over to the person you want to go over to.

"Tweek…" That was all he had to hear come out of Craig's mouth before sprinting to him and squeezing him tightly. Tweek looked up to see a smiling Craig, he rarely seen his smile and was happy that he was the only one who seen it. "My win…again. Better luck next time, assholes."

Token and Clyde grumbled before walking over, the current scoreboards for this game was almost pathetic:

Craig- 58

Token- 14

Clyde- 11

Tweek stayed there for a little, clinging onto Craig before he was peeled off by Token and Clyde who were pissed at their latest loss. His eyes began brimming with tears, and the droplets cascaded down his face.

"I'm sorry I m-made you u-upset…I just…AGH! There was a lot of p-pressure and…I-I…"

All three of them sighed and nodded at one another before hugging Tweek at the same time, mumbling words of reassurance. Before he knew it, he'd stopped crying and hugged them all back, smiling gently at them.

"I'm s-so happy you're not m-mad…"

Token smiled and put his fist in the air. "Together forever, right?"

"Right..." Tweek nodded and put his fist up as well.

"Yeah!" Clyde did the same.

"Kay…" Craig followed suit.

 _Together…forever…_

* * *

 _Somehow, I feel as though I've been dirtied…_ Tweek thought to himself when he was suddenly pulled out of sleep by the sound of the bell. He noticed all of the people talking; he could just make out what they were saying: 'Craig is dating Wendy.' He realized that she must've finally ended it all with Stan, which made him feel a little bad for the jock, but that feeling soon left when he seen the guy flirting up a storm with a random girl from the cheerleading squad. While walking down the hallways he noticed a couple making out in a darkened corridor, he heard huffing and moaning. It wasn't until he heard the name 'Craig', laced with lust, did he realize who that couple was. He clutched his chest and quickly scampered off, to his next class.

He was suddenly stopped by Craig who pulled him into the janitor's closet, a look of determination on his face. Tweek opened his mouth to question him, to get some sort of answer as to why he was in there. He was cut short by the lips of Craig's crashing onto his, before long he was pinned on the wall, kissing him. He inserted his tongue after a little, leaving Tweek breathless, but wanting more and more. This was wrong, there was definitely something wrong with him because he couldn't push him away. Instead, he let him kiss him until gradually he pushed him away, avoiding eye contact. His eyes were brimming with tears, face flushed red.

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know I just felt like it."

That statement was worthy of a slap on the face.

The rest of the school day went like that, hastily avoiding Craig whenever he tried to talk to him, and avoiding his gaze. Finally, at the end of the day, he sighed and walked out of the school and chuckled to himself.

"I'm so pathetic." He looked up at the sky, and noticed that the cloud hadn't cleared up, it was the opposite really. Before he knew it began to suddenly pour down on him, rain almost immediately soaked through his entire outfit. He must've forgotten his coat in one of the classrooms but, he didn't have time for this at all, if he wasn't home at a certain time he'd be pissed. Thank goodness it was Friday, because his mom would be mega pissed if he was late on a school night.

"You look cold." Someone mumbled behind him, he felt a sudden wave of heat land on him, a jacket. He turned to see Craig towering over him, with his usual expression on.

"Not particularly…no."

Lie.

"Then, are you busy today."

"Yeah."

Lie.

"You busy next week?"

"Yes."

Lie.

"Why are you being so damn difficult?! We need to finish this project… **together**." He's right, Tweek knew that and yet he didn't care one bit.

"Why can't we just be rid of this project? I'm tired of this all, why are you doing this to me Craig? I don't like you, I like Clyde! But it's…unrequited… I thought that if we could get this over with, I could finally do away with you…but I'm not that strong. I'm not strong enough to do any of it…" He turned away, clenching his jaw and waiting for impact of some kind, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You don't have to; I can't get aroused with Wendy…so I have a proposition for you." His expression changed to something more serious, before grabbing his shoulders, and turning Tweek to face him. "If we fuck, you can try to imagine I'm Clyde, and I can release my sexual tension on someone, it's a win-win…so whaddya say, Teabag?" No this was wrong, it was like defiling Clyde, he didn't want to use someone for his own sick gain and yet it was so tempting he didn't know what to do. He so desperately wanted Clyde to touch him, so much so that it ached, and he wouldn't know. No one would know, would they?

"…Okay _…"_

 _I'll play this sick game of yours; I'll be a pawn that you just play with and throw out when you're finished with it. I don't care if I'm hurt or beaten and battered, if he's there then I don't care about anything else. So that's why I'll let myself be ravished by him, that's why when we finally do it, I'll imagine you're the one holding me and I'll enjoy every second of it. So maybe you'll finally realize how disgusting I really am, and you'll stop showing me such a kind face every fucking day. Maybe this hole will be filled with lewd thoughts, or of how it used to be...and how everything was so much better than it is now. But if you found out, what kind of face would you make? Would you be happy, or disgusted?_

 _...Is that what you want...Craig? ...To be 'together forever'?_

* * *

 **Tweek my poor bby, I'll probably torture you more, though. :P** **Hey guys, so I'm up at literally 4:45 in the morning struggling to get this chapter in ;w; I hope you appreciate everything... and I finally have some time to talk. I originally wasn't going to make this a sad story even thought the name was 'Melancholic' but it is and to clear things up... yes, there will be sex scenes. Probably next chapter or the chapter after that I don't know yet. But now, I have a vague idea as to where I'm going with this... please bear with me, I just write what I think I should write and it comes out this way. Please look forward to Sunday updates if you stay and read it. m(_ _)m ~Ice**

 **p.s. I'm not putting a warning on any of the pages unless it's imperative, this story is rated M after all. Put there will be: Sex, Cursing, Rape (maybe), Suicidal thoughts, Homicidal thoughts, and Style. Obviously in later chapters... so if you're sensitive to that stuff turn back now, because it'll only get worse from here.**

 **Edit: Check out the poll for this story!**

 **Thanks 96bittersweetblackcat for the reviews~!**


	4. Addicted To You

Kyle was sleeping soundly in his bedroom like always, his chest carefully rising up and down. He yawned quietly as he opened his eyes, his heart nearly dropped at what was right in front of him. Stan was sleeping next to him, he looked underneath the covers and he let out a mini screech, they were naked. What in the hell happened last night? He sat up trying to remember what happened with them the night before, it seemed normal. Stan came over like always so they could play Guitar Hero like old times, but this time it was different, he brought alcohol. Any other time Kyle would deny the offer of getting drunk for no reason, but this was his best friend and he trusted him. One drink turned into five, which turned into seven, and so on until they were drunk off their asses. Then after they played the game his mind went blank, what the hell happened? He was never one that could hold his liquor that well, so it was no surprise that he had gotten drunk that quickly, but Stan was a borderline alcoholic so he could hold it pretty well. Shaking away the distant memories, Kyle shook his head and looked over to Stan who looked so peaceful sleeping. He stared for a few minutes before he heard a knock on the door: his mom.

"Kyle, I'm coming in—"

"No! I'm, uh, getting dressed and so is Stan, and we need privacy mom!"

"I've seen you naked before Kyle, it's nothing new…"

"Mom! Stan wants to get dressed alone…"

"Okay, but I'll leave breakfast downstairs…"

Once he heard his mom leave, he locked his door and wrapped a blanket around himself, and walked over to the peaceful Stan. He shook him for a few minutes hearing a grumble and 'five more minutes' come from him.

"Stan, you douchebag, wake the fuck up."

"…Kyle…?" He wiped the corners of his eyes to see the panicking redhead, his bedhead looked kind of cute when he thought about it, so did his mad face.

"Stan, what the hell…we're fucking dead! I have a girlfriend and so do you…FUCK!"

"Wait, are we…?" Stan looked underneath the blanket, then over to Kyle who was wrapping his body with a blanket. "Oh, so we cheated on our girlfriends with ourselves? Well I don't really mind, as long as it's my bro…if it was Cartman, I'd fucking die."

"You asswipe…we have to tell them you idiot! And why does my ass hurt…wait…fucking really? Why do _I_ have to be the bottom? I don't have a submissive personality damn it!"

"Well, maybe you get submissive with sex. That pretty intriguing actually, we already cheated, so why don't we do it again? I mean we already did it…"

"We were intoxicated, dipfuck! If we do it now, we won't have an excuse besides, I still like Nicole and you still like Wendy. Now get dressed, asshole."

"We don't have to say anything, Kyle, just wanted to put that out there…" Stan shrugged and began to get dressed. They headed downstairs to go eat breakfast, awkward was an understatement. His mom came to welcome them and Stan mumbled a 'Hey Mrs. B', and sat down at the table with everyone else and began to eat. Ike was sitting next to his brother, who was out of it today; he looked over to Kyle and poked him.

"Hey bro, are you okay?" He furrowed his eyebrows as his brother gradually looked over to Ike and nodded.

"Don't worry about me…I'm just thinking about the upcoming Halloween party at Token's…heh." He smiled and shrugged a bit; Ike was suspicious but he didn't voice his thoughts instead, he turned and began eating again. About five minutes later, Stan stood up when he heard a beep coming from outside. "Thanks for having me oh, and Kyle, think about what I said before please…" He grabbed his bag, and headed out the door with a final wave.

When he left, Kyle looked conflicted, he ate his food and headed upstairs without a thanks. He locked his door and fell onto his bed and smelled it a little, damn he smelled good. He rolled on his back and closed his eyes, come tomorrow everything will be fine.

* * *

 _I was wrong, so wrong._

When he got to school the next day, everything was in utter chaos, well, as chaotic as a high school could get; he was walking down the hallways hearing the gossip unfold. What he'd gathered from the gossipmongers was that Stan broke up with Wendy, whom revealed that she was having an affair with Craig this whole time, and then Stan told her that he cheated on her too, with a man. It's amazing how fast rumors spread around here, he stopped mid stride when he realized who that man was: Kyle Broflovski, it was _him. Stanley Marsh, I'm going to fucking kill you…_

Kyle sprinted down the hallway, and bumped into someone who was trying to get to class, a small former spaz he knew as a kid. He felt a bit bad for him but, his face was terrified when he realized who it was. He tried to run, but that didn't help because Kyle dragged him back, and looked down at him, he had a few inches on the kid. They were standing in front of the janitor's closet, Kyle forgot there was even a janitor here, since he never seen them.

"Listen, uh, Tweek…I'm looking for Stan Marsh…have you seen him?"

Tweek's eyes narrowed at the name and he nodded slowly, pointing forward.

"Thank you…I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." He noticed Craig coming up from behind Tweek, so he decided it would be best if he left. He gave Tweek a quick hug and a smile. He then ran off, towards the direction Stan was supposedly at; Tweek was right, he was flirting with some girls which added more gas to the fire.

"Stanley…Marsh…you dickhead, I'm going to fucking kill you right now…in front of these girls." He was glaring as he lifted his fist. The girls departed, running away to their respected classes.

"Whoa, whoa Kyle…can't we just talk about it?"

"No we can't, asshole! The whole goddamn school knows now! You should think, before you try to one up someone."

"I just said a man, Kyle."

"What guy, other than Kenny, do you hang around, obviously not Kenny because he's with Red! It's obvious even if I _am_ with Nicole…we're together all the fucking time. And now I have to explain to Nicole why there are rumors going around about us. My life is ruined…I'm going to be labeled as a fag and I'll never get into any good schools because they'll think I'm gay, and I'll die! Fuck you, Marsh, FUCK YOU! Ugh! I need to get to class…" He mustered all of his energy into his right hand, and punched Stan on his left eye. He took his school supplies and stomped to his class.

 _Super best friend, my ass…_

* * *

 **Hello fans, bet you were expecting Craig and Tweek...and I bet you were expecting this yesterday. Well my lovelies, there is an explanation...sit down and listen to this fairly short tale. Long story short: I'm grounded... XD Don't worry guys... I just finished this and I didn't want to leave you guys without an update. But, the road from here on out will be treacherous...well, for the story anyway. I'll write and update when I can, so I guess I'm officially on hiatus. This is sort of a good thing because I need some ideas for the main pairing so I'll think of that. See you guys when I get back!**

 **~Ice**

 **Thanks for the reviews MiyukoLove and 96bittersweetblackcat~**


	5. The First Time

_I can't feel anything anymore, not love or hate…nothing. But, I think that it's better this way…right?_

Tweek's eyes were glazed over, he was tired as fuck, but his insomnia wouldn't allow him to go to sleep. Early that day, he accepted the request to fuck whenever it was convenient by the source of his hatred: Craig Tucker. They didn't do anything that day, besides finish their project and hand it in to Mr. Garrison before he left the school. They agreed that whenever the other needed consolation, then they would do it wherever they could. He finally managed to get some sleep, but a restless kind, waking up every ten minutes. He ended up finally getting some rest, his eyes shut and he slept like there was no tomorrow. Waking up the next day before the alarm started to become a habit; he ended up looking into the mirror, he noticed that his dark circles were virtually gone, except for the natural darkness under them. He went into his bathroom, slowly taking off his clothes but, he somehow felt oddly refreshed considering the recent events. Turning on the searing hot water and stepping into the shower always calmed him down; closing his eyes, he tried to forget the latest news that happened with him and Craig. After about twenty minutes, he got out of the shower and dried himself off, then pulled the towel around his waist and he wiped away the steam on the mirror. He sighed when he saw how disgusting he looked, he quickly left the bathroom and crept to his room. He put on a pair of loose jeans, keeping them up with a belt and a skin tight t-shirt that said: Enemies are overrated. _Oddly appropriate…_ He thought as he put on his black converses. Despite the fact that it was still raining, his mother seemed to have already left to work. That was something he didn't quite understand:

Why the hell is she still going to work, wasn't she was fired yesterday?

He decided not to look into it much, because he wasn't particularly interested in her life outside of the house. He made his way down the stairs, pausing every few minutes to gaze at the pictures that were scattered on the steps. Every time his mother would get angry she would mess up the house, herself, or Tweek. He can't say he really hates his mother really, he just didn't really see her as a mom she was more of a stranger whom he lived with. Shaking these thoughts out of his mind, he made his way out his house, slipping on his headphones and jacket before locking the door behind him. The walk was surprisingly calming almost as surprising as how good he felt, he sighed with only the sound of soft rain coming down onto his cotton jacket. Once he finally reached the school students were already filling in, he managed to slip in the school and avoided gazes. Before he knew it he was slightly bumped into someone with red hair, he whipped his head around and locked eyes with Kyle. Without a chance to escape, Kyle grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side, with a kind of anger that frightened him. He took a bit to start speaking, looking about, making sure no one was eavesdropping before he finally uttered something.

"I know you and Craig are fucking."

Tweek's eyes went from uninterested to confused to completely terrified, he could barely get the words to escape his mouth.

"I-uh…um-"

"I won't snitch…I just see someone in a similar situation as me."

This statement confused Tweek; what the hell was that supposed to mean? Is he with Craig too, or is it someone else?

"What do you m-mean…?"

"What I mean is I'm in the same boat as you. Long story short, I ended up doing something I really regret and I feel horrible for it…I'm with Nicole after all."

Oh this is what he meant, the other rumors made sense now.

"How exactly am I supposed to help y-you? It's not like we've ever hung out except for Grade School."

"I suppose you're correct," he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "My parents don't exactly approve of these things…and, I don't know, I just thought that since we were similar I could have someone to talk to. I'm sorry for, uh, bothering you…"

Tweek felt a little bad after watching him leave; maybe making him his ally would be a good idea after all.

He debated talking to him throughout the school day, going through simulations of how this would all play out. Scowling a bit, he decided to give Kyle a chance, it's not like he would try to out Tweek, and his reputation was on the line after all. On his way to get Kyle his phone vibrated: It was Craig. This guy literally had the worst timing in the world, he sighed and texted him back.

 **hey come over**

Why? Project's done.

 **you know why**

Ugh, I'll be there in 10.

He sighed as he shut off his phone; he would first find Kyle then go to Craig's house so he would stop being pissy. Finally catching up with Kyle, he called out to him, lightly jogging over as the redhead stopped and turned around, he seemed to be confused.

"I thought you didn't want to talk," he pouted a bit, which Tweek found a little funny. "No need to force yourself."

"I didn't, force m-myself I mean," he laughed nervously. "I thought about it, and I think it'd be nice to talk to a kindred spirit."

"Oh…well, welcome new friend," he smiled and outstretched his hand. Tweek shook his hand with a small grin on his face; this was the first time anyone willingly became his friend.

* * *

 _ **Lol you guys probably thought they were gonna have sex… yeah no…I'm trying to develop characters and their relationships before any screwing. And sorry for being on such a long hiatus~! I'll try my best with the Sunday updates again, lol. In the beginning the updates will be a bit sporadic, so bear with me? Screwing will commence in a chapter or two…then again there was that text. Just a fair warning, shit's not even that bad right now. It'll get bad before it gets worse…then good. Haha. There was already that warning like a chapter ago lmao~ OH, and I won't abandon Style, just let me know if you like switching stories every chapter.**_

 _ **Like the: Creek Style Creek or maybe Creek Creek Style Creek Creek etc.**_

 _ **Also! Updates will get longer, I promise, I just wanted to immediately get it up to avoid the wait and let you guys know I wasn't dead. Sorry for inserting a couple you don't like (not really), I think I'll make a Bunny one even though Kenny's with Red. Agh, all my ships are with people!**_

 _ **TLDR; UPDATES COMING, MORE SHIPS, THERE WILL BE NO CARTMAN SHIPS (UNLESS IT'S CANDY IDK), TELL ME WHICH ORDER YOU WANT THE MAIN COUPLES TO BE IN**_

 _ **Until next time...**_

 _ **-Ice**_


	6. Pushing and Pulling

Instead of immediately ditching him, Tweek walked Kyle all the way home while they idly spoke about whatever was on their mind. In this he discovered that his least favorite food was the banana, he found that both funny and oddly ironic. After learning a bit more about his new friend, he waved at him as he left, feeling a little bad afterwards. It seemed as if Kyle really needed someone to lean on, and Tweek was just taking advantage of that. With groan he began walking to Craig's house, which was closer than he initially thought. With a few light knocks, Tweek waited a little before being immediately pulled in by a pair of large hands. He squeaked in surprise and looked up seeing Craig standing before him, who was sweating and seemingly upset.

"W-What the fuck…you scared crap out of me, dude." He held his chest which was still beating pretty fast.

"Sorry…," Craig mumbled, looking down in the process. "I was just excited that you decided to come."

"What do you mean by 'decided'? There was no decision-making involved; this was our agreement, duh." Tweek tilted his head in a confused manner, not noticing the expression on Craig drop.

"That's…correct…," he went back to his barely talking self, Tweek didn't know if he liked it better this way or not. Instead of thinking about that, he dragged Craig up to the room to do what he came here for and get it over with. Once they reached the room, they fell onto the bed, completely stuck on each other for a good minute before Tweek kissed him. The kiss was rough and sloppy, just like the other one but somehow, he enjoyed it. Eventually, unlike the other time it was Tweek who initiated everything else. Without so much as a proper response, Tweek lowered his body, slowly moving towards Craig's crotch. Before he got a chance to unbutton his pants he was stopped by an embarrassed looking Craig, whose face was blank except for the light blush that resided on his face.

"Actually today, can you just stay with me…please…," he looked desperate as he occasionally looked away from him. Tweek tilted his head cutely, confused as hell, he had no clue what this guy wanted but he was beginning to piss him off.

"I didn't agree to this because I liked you, I agreed because we had problems that needed to be fixed. So if you don't want to fuck, I have better things to do. See ya, Tucker." He grabbed his things angrily, and stomped out of that godforsaken house. He shivered when he remembered that his light jacket was doing nothing for him. While walking down the sidewalk to go to his house he was greeted by a few bullies who decided to make his life a living hell.

"If it isn't the fag, Teabag," the fat one, Cartman, sneered.

"I bet you had a lot of fun with your boyfriend," the tall blond, Kenny, added.

The third one, Butters, was just standing behind them silently looking at him apologetically. Tweek didn't even look their way; he instead brushed past them, he didn't have time for these assholes. Without warning Tweek was grabbed on the shoulder by the dick himself Stan Marsh, he was glaring down at him, he swore that he was almost as tall as Craig.

"Why the fuck do people like you exist?" He growled as he pulled Tweek to face him.

 _Pretty sure you're one of them…_

"Silence…then I guess we'll have to beat it out of you."

Before Tweek could let out a reply someone opened the door to a house beside them, and there stood Kyle, eyes widened.

"Oh hey Kyle didn't see y—"

He was interrupted by a smooth punch to his right cheek, and all Kyle had to say was: 'Good thing I'm ambidextrous'.

"Stanley fucking Marsh, do you have any fucking idea how mad I am right now? First there was yesterday, then school, and now this?! Are you dense or just incredibly stupid? And _you three_ you know better than to be bullying the weak, I'm pretty damn sure no one raised you to be dicks. Butters, why the hell do you keep listening to them? Kenny you're fucking pan, why are you in this? _Cartman_ just, ugh...until you guys straighten yourselves out no TV, video games, or internet for a week. Play a damn card game, and you bet your ass I'll be telling your parents. Now go home, not another word out of you."

Tweek just stood there awestruck by how well he could manage him considering his size, Stan was tall as hell, and so were Kenny and Cartman. Butters was another story he was actually a bit shorter than Tweek, but he was still surprised by the fact that they actually listened to him. It was silent for a while as Kyle was texted furiously to, who he assumed, were the others' parents.

"I'm sorry about that…they're great guys when you get to know them well, except for Cartman." He chuckled a bit, putting his phone away.

"It's fine, it was amusing seeing you acted like a mom scolding her kids and husband." His smile was awkward but it somehow ended up being cute as well.

"Yeah, yeah…I only have one kid who is perfect in every way…," he sighed.

"Who is it," he tilted his head curiously.

"You, duh…oh yeah question," he waited a bit and Tweek nodded for him to continue. "Do you mind if I sit with you at lunch from now on? I really don't want to talk to them, especially Stan."

Tweek was slightly confused, but nodded either way; he needed someone to distract him from Clyde.

* * *

 _ **oi Kyle im srry didnt mean 2 be rude 2 him**_

 _liar, I'd rather date a cutie like him than you any day : I_

 _ **ur right im not exactly srry bout him but I rlly miss u a lot**_

 _don't start this again, Marsh .-._

 _ **i mean it this time ur my everything plz**_

 _ugh fine just promise me something? O3O_

 _ **anything**_

 _never cheat on me, like you did with wendy ._._

 _ **okay love u**_

 _yeah yeah night ._

 _ **night ;***_

* * *

 _tweeeeek~! ^.^_

What, it's like 2 am.

 _me and stan are together like a real couple! ^_^_

I thought you were mad at him, what happened?

 _magic that's what -_

Why are you using so many emojis?

 _i'm so damn happy, and that's how I type *shrug*_

Well I'm happy for you, but can I get some sleep?

 _oh yeah don't forget lunch_

I won't, good night.

 _night_

* * *

School was uneventful as always, tests, quizzes, homework, blah, blah, blah. He wasn't a scholar but he basically knew the majority of the things that the teachers were saying. He wasn't in the top 5 of the school, but he was at least in the top 10. Yawning and sighing every few minutes while staring at the clock took a lot out of you, lunch was just around the corner, he could taste it.

"Tweek, why don't you share with the class the answer you got for number 43," the teacher thought she was clever by calling on him when he was fantasizing, but he wouldn't be outdone.

"4x+2 re-remainder of 3…," he said in his quiet voice, but it was just loud enough for the teacher to hear. The class snickered, and he felt like he was being suffocated by all the pressure. He was surprised when the teacher uttered an annoyed 'Correct', and went on about the lesson. After a few minutes remained left of class, she handed out the tests and said that they had no homework. Relieved, he looked down at his grade and his heart dropped: 92. His mother was going to flip out on him, in their house it was an A or no sleeping in the house. He missed it by just one point, he could usually sway the other teachers' decisions, but as kind as Mrs. Broflovski was, she's become sour these days, towards Tweek in particular. Maybe it was because she knew he was gay, or maybe it was because she just didn't like him. Regardless, she was always the teacher who he could never convince to change his grades, no matter what he offered or said. With a huff he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, walking slowly towards the cafeteria. He was caught by surprise when someone slung their arm around his shoulders, he swiftly turned to the side, and there stood a bright looking redhead.

"Hey Tweek, wanna walk to the cafeteria together?" He asked, ignoring the looks he got from his fellow peers.

"Are you sure? I mean, your reputation is on the line here," Tweek answered back, carefully.

"Why should I care? The only reason I'm popular is 'cause I'm smoking hot, and smart. Don't get me wrong Tweek, if you weren't such an oddball, you'd definitely be popular."

Tweek felt uncomfortable, just yesterday Kyle was cursing and being sarcastic and now he's acting like…Clyde. Not in a bad way, but more outgoing and happy-go-lucky than usual. They were almost at the cafeteria when Tweek stopped, and brought them to an unused corridor.

"Um, Kyle, are you okay? Do you need to talk…?"

That was when Kyle's grin faded to a weak smile, tears began rolling down his face, he couldn't speak, he just leaned onto Tweek and continued to weep quietly. After a few minutes of patting and reassurance, Kyle slowly lifted his head from Tweek's right shoulder and began to speak.

"He lied to me."

It's been a while since Clyde and Token got the chance to speak to Tweek, they barely had any classes together and when they could speak Tweek was usually on his phone, which caused him to come up with an excuse to leave them. Token, didn't think that Clyde noticed but he definitely did, it was a little suspicious for Tweek to suddenly be secretive. After that bio project Tweek has been so busy, and he wondered if maybe they were going out again, even if the other one was a façade. Shaking those thoughts out of his mind he began to eat carefully stealing glances at Clyde who was as oblivious as ever. If it wasn't apparent already, Token had a crush on Clyde, and unfortunately for him so did Tweek, but unlike Tweek, he actually wanted to act upon his feelings. For the days when Tweek wasn't there, he found himself inviting Clyde over to watch scary movies or just hang out, and possibly scare him. He found Clyde's reaction so cute, not so much as Tweek's, but in a more sexy way which made him want to tease him some more. While Token was lost in thought he found himself looking off into space, but was quickly being dragged back by Clyde who was looking up at him innocently from his left side.

"Oi, Token, are you gonna finish your food or what…?"

"Oh, um, no…take it…," he handed his lunchbox to Clyde who happily took it and began eating.

"Hey, Clyde?"

"Yeah…?" He began sipping his juice, looking at him questioningly.

"Are you into guys, girls, both, neither, or all genders?"

He coughed loudly, being pat on the back by Token, who was pretty damn worried about the brunet.

"I…never really thought about my sexual preference, no."

"I see, well think about it and give me an answer when you come to my house today."

"Uh, okay…I'll see you then..," and with that, Clyde wolfed down the remains of Token's lunch and scurried away. _Ah! Why would he ask that?! Does he know? Oh god, what if he knows…if he finds out, I'll die of embarrassment._ With a few more nervous thoughts and mumbles, a very red Clyde made his way to his last class.

At the end of the day Clyde spotted Tweek just ahead of him at the gate, but he was with someone, squinting he seen that he was talking to Kyle who was holding his hand. Maternal instincts kicked in as he sprinted towards the duo, Kyle noticed him first, he grabbed Tweek and moved to the side as Clyde slid and turned to face them.

"Oh god Clyde, are you okay you stopped pretty quick, good thing you are a great balancer," Tweek smiled, oblivious to the current situation.

"I'm fine Teacup, are you okay with _him_?" Clyde gestured towards the redhead, who scoffed in response.

"Excuse me Donovan, but Tweek and I have some business to attend to. So, if you'll excuse us…," he was stopped by Clyde who has a good five inches on him. Before Kyle could react with violence, Tweek was picked up by someone and being hauled off.

"Oi, Tucker, put me the hell down," the small blond kicked and thrashed as he was getting carried off. "Where the hell did you come from, anyway?"

"Heaven," he said simply and continued to walk.

The two stood there surprised for a bit before the smaller one broke the silence, rather loudly.

"Wait, hold on, Tucker! I'm gonna kill you fucker, I swear to god!" He broke off running after them, leaving a very confused Clyde in the dust.

"Why do I feel like I should be worried right now?"

He sighed and sauntered off into a different direction, reaching Token's house in about 15 minutes. He buzzing at his gate, waiting for an answer, he looked to the side and realized that Token's parents weren't there. He's never been in Token's house without his parents, unless Tweek was there, but today they would be all alone.

Together with Token, alone.

Alone with token, together.

Alone…

Together…

Alone together…

 _Fuck_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, I mentioned that it was winter, but I also mentioned that Token's Halloween party was coming up, sooo let's say it's fall…lol. Did you notice the title basically refers to all the pairings in different ways? I honestly didn't think I could finish this update, since all I've been doing is reading other fanfictions…but I somehow convinced myself to sit down and freaking do it. Ugh, I suck at motivating myself, but all is well considering I got in a longer update. I was actually stop after Kyle said "He lied to me", but I wanted to add some fluff so you guys wouldn't feel bad afterwards, lol. Also, I was really sad when I wrote my babies being rude, except for Cartman because he's…you know… I actually would've kept writing but I wanted to leave the smut for the next chapter, for real this time. But with whom you may ask? Find out, when I'm not as lazy about updating! Until next time!**

 **-Ice**

 **In case you didn't already know:**

Tweek: Normal

 _Kyle: Italicized_

 ** _Stan: Bold + Italicized_**

 **Craig: Bold**


	7. UPDATE

**Sorry if you expected an update today, I've been busy with SAT prep, research papers, and family get-togethers…trust me if they could disappear I'd be happy. Maybe not the family parts…okay maybe a little. Regardless, I don't want to leave you guys hanging so yeah…you might be wondering… "What pairings will be implemented in this crappy fic?" You probably don't care…but…I sort of wanted to say it, so there! Anyways, the pairing will be as follows (possible changes):**

 **Creek (Craig x Tweek)**

 **Tyde (Token x Clyde)**

 **Style (Stan x Kyle)**

 **Bunny (Kenny x Butters)**

 **Hints of…**

 **Candy (Cartman x Wendy)**

 **Bendy (Bebe x Wendy)**

 **Still don't know who to ship Wendy with…haha. But, s** **eriously considering the new work that I have to do with everything, I think that I won't be able to update until next week. And after that the update schedule will be every other Sunday until I caught up with everything...sorry to disappoint.** **So I...just thought a small update might level the playing field so you guys know what's going on. Enjoy your Sunday!**

 **Until next time!** **-Ice**


End file.
